Many chemical conversions are known which employ hydrogen and/or carbon monoxide-containing gases. These gases frequently contain small amounts of impurities which are detrimental to the desired chemical conversions. As a result, numerous treatments have been developed to remove such impurities such as oxygen, elemental sulfur, organic as well as inorganic sulfur compounds, iron, and the like. Each such impurity removal process introduces added requirements for equipment (e.g., scrubbers, guard beds, and the like), the maintenance thereof, utility consumption, and the like. It would be desirable to eliminate the need for such added equipment and materials as fixed beds containing alumni, zinc oxide, and the like.
Accordingly, a relatively simple, inexpensive means to remove undesirable impurities from carbon monoxide and/or hydrogen-containing feed streams would be of great benefit to numerous chemical conversion reactions.